vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchworth
|-|Hatchworth= |-|Original Hatchworth= Summary When Peter Walter I began constructing an army of robots, he used whatever source of metal he could find. So it wasn’t surprising when his own cast iron stove served as the base for a bronze-laden robot. Experimenting with his highly sensitive blue matter power cores, Walter tweaked the mechanisms on the microscopic level by a minute amount- resulting in one of the cores keeping active a semi-stable rift into what Walter theorized was an alternate dimension. Walter was able to focus this portal to send anything he wanted through- which for the African War proved useful. The stove-turned-robot was equipped with this technology, a high powered cannon, and a reinforced blue matter repelling hatch to keep it stabilized and relatively safe. In battle, the robot could fire an array of seemingly ceaseless ammo because of the portal-armed cannon. Mortar shells, shrapnel, spears, harpoons, fiery projectiles, and even blue matter energy blasts roared across the battlefield from the robot’s unpredictable chest. After the war, the robot was put to use up-keeping Walter manor in San Diego, California for many years. He was fondly referred to, by the Walter family, as “'Hatchworth'”, on the account that no matter the occasion the robot could always supply ahatch’s worth of delicious, mystery sandwiches. The family never questioned from where these enigma eats came from, and it never was a problem until late in 1938. After decades of serving the family, Hatchworth came under scrutiny when the Walter sons played host to the Fluffy Kitten and Puppy Foundation’s Annual Gala inside Walter Manor itself. Somehow all the kittens and puppies began transforming into giant badgers, which only became worse when Hatchworth tried removing the badgers by sending them through his hatch. The giant badgers then began materializing at the Yearly Tea & Quiet Music Exhibition five miles away. Hatchworth was the only robot at the gala serving the guests, and upon examination Peter Walter II discovered a hairline fracture had been developing for years in the robot’s power core. Hatchworth had been leaking a troublesome amount of concentrated blue matter energy, and the only person who might be able to remedy his experimental power core was Peter Walter I, who at the time was bedridden and ill. Mustache and all, the Walter boys locked Hatchworth in a lead vault deep within Walter Manor until they could find a solution. But months pouring over his original schematics proved fruitless for the boys and soon months turned into years…and then turned into decades. In 2010, Peter Walter VI was struck with a moment of inspiration following an unfortunate scientific accident that left him physically scarred. He dusted off Hatchworth’s schematics and found a correlation between his own predicament and Hatchworth’s broken power core. Today Hatchworth’s power core has been repaired and he has been upgraded to include the ability to play musical instruments and sing, which comes in handy since he is the newest member of Steam Powered Giraffe. Hatchworth still likes making mystery sandwiches as well as pretending to ride a bike and reading his copy of Mustache Today when it comes in the mail. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Potentially 5-C, 2-C with his Core, Varies, At most 4-A with summons Name: Hatchworth Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Male Age: 120 Classification: Robot Musician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Duplication, Acausality (Type 1), Size Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Broadway Force, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Building level (He was one of the robots designed to combat Thadeus Becile’s army of 134 foot tall Copper African Elephants), Potentially Moon level (Has demonstrated the ability to turn into the Moon), Low Multiverse level with his Core (Comparable to Rabbit, who’s Blue Matter core accidentally fragmented the space-time continuum and created two parallel universes when it was tampered with), Varies, at most Multi-Solar System level with Summons Speed: Superhuman, Potentially higher (Able to fly through space at high speeds), Varies, at most Massively FTL+ with Summons Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Able to move around unimpeded while withstanding over 2 g's of gravity, which would make him capable of lifting at least 1658.7 kg), Potentially Class Z Striking Strength: Building Class, Potentially Moon Class Durability: Building level, Potentially Moon level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot, does not need to eat or sleep and can operate indefinitely as long as his core is in tact) Range: Dozens of meters, Potentially thousands of kilometers, Unknown with portals, Low Multiversal with his core Standard Equipment: Fancy Shoes Intelligence: High (He, like the other robots, is able to come up with new songs off the top of his head, and can play them despite having never written music or lyrics prior, and can do so in extremely dangerous scenarios) Weaknesses: His silliness can get the better of him at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Portal:' Hatchworth's arguably most important feature is the dimensional portal in his blue matter core, from which anything from sandwiches to badgers to sandwiches FOR badgers can be pulled. In 1897, Hatchworth was equipped with a collapsible artillery cannon to battle against Thadeus Becile's Copper elephant army. In this war design, His design includes said cannon, and a reinforced blue matter repelling hatch to stabilize the portal and keep it relatively safe. He is also capable of placing objects inside this portal to send them to a random location and can open larger versions of this portal that he (or anyone else) can go through. *'Character Summoning:' Hatchworth, like the other robots, is capable of spontaneously summoning characters and musical accompaniment to go along with the arbitrary lyrics that issue forth from his mechanical maw. Some of these characters include: **'Airheart:' A girl born from the union of a man and an airplane. She is an ace pilot. **'Captain Albert Alexander:' A famous naval captain with peak human strength. **'Commander Cosmo:' An 8-dimensional superhero created when Peter Walter IV was mutated by the energy from a beam of Blue Matter. **'Cosmica, the Daughter of Space:' A being born from the mixture of human DNA and cosmic Blue Energy. She is capable of ripping moons in half and can move much faster than the speed of light. **'Leopold Expeditus:' A French explorer raised by dire wolves. He, along with his best friend and companion Taki Buum Buum, traveled all over Africa in search of adventure. **'Miss Delilah Moreau:' A vampire, vampire hunter, and alchemist created when Thadeus Becile attempted to restore Delilah Moreau’s life using necromancy. **'Ravaxis Starburner:' A supergenius interdimensional space cowboy and a descendant of Rex Marksley. With enough prep time he was able to create a bomb that destroyed the prison containing the Necrostar and Commander Cosmo. **'Rex Marksley:' An engineer and marksman extraordinaire. He has created gadgets ranging from automatic weapons to lightning gauntlets to portal generating devices given some time. **'Salgexicon:' A hero born in dragon’s blood and raised by a sorcerer. He is a revered warrior who’s deeds of greatness and compassion are known everywhere. **'The Ghost Grinder:' A strange being that plays an organ grinder which can consume the souls of the dead and manipulate the souls of the living. **'The Suspender Man:' A mysterious man who sold his soul to the bog in exchange for the ability to play incredible music. This music is so incredible it can bring inanimate objects to life and give them emotions, and after he was claimed by the Red Mist, be became a non-corporeal entity. **'W.I.N.K the Satellite:' A satellite developed by Peter Walter VI tasked with traveling the galaxy to find an inhabitable planet for mankind. Gallery File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Hatch Fever File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Please Explain File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Fancy Shoes File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Blue Portals Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Randall Flagg (The Dark Tower) Flagg's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and both characters were 8-C.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Robots Category:Musicians Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Performers Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2